Like a Rock
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Set to Like a Rock by Bob Seger. Yami is a complete enigma, as Kemo knows all too well.


**Hey there! Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot that I cooked up one day. It's about Yami Yugi, and it's set to the song Like a Rock by Bob Seger as well. Plus, it's for my friend **Journey Maker**. I hope she likes it!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, Walker Texas Ranger, Rebel Without a Cause, 24 and the lyrics to the song Like a Rock by Bob Seger belong to their respective owners. I own the songfics, ficlets, oneshots, stories, poems and crossovers I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Like a Rock

According to most girls, Yami was very strong. Therefore, it was no surprise that if asked to choose a song for Yami, they would, of course, pick "Like a Rock" by Bob Seger.

_Stood there boldly  
Sweatin' in the sun  
Felt like a million  
Felt like number one  
The height of summer  
I'd never felt that strong  
Like a rock_

_I was eighteen  
Didn't have a care  
Working for peanuts  
Not a dime to spare  
But I was lean and  
Solid everywhere  
Like a rock_

_My hands were steady  
My eyes were clear and bright  
My walk had purpose  
My steps were quick and light  
And I held firmly  
To what I felt was right  
Like a rock_

Of course, Yami was like a rock. He never lacked courage in a duel. He stood up for his friends. Moreover, he was the guy all the other guys wanted to be like. They expressed that they wanted to rescue the beautiful maiden, like Yami. They wanted to slay a dragon, like Yami. Moreover, they wanted to be a hero, just like Yami.

_Like a rock, I was strong as I could be  
Like a rock, nothing ever got to me  
Like a rock, I was something to see  
Like a rock_

_And I stood arrow straight  
Unencumbered by the weight  
Of all these hustlers and their schemes  
I stood proud, I stood tall  
High above it all  
I still believed in my dreams_

Still, Yami was an enigma. He was encompassed in mystery. No one knew where he came from, and he was stronger than they thought he looked to be. But what no one else knew was that Yami was actually 5,000 years old. But he looked to be seventeen or eighteen – old enough to be in high school or even college.

Even Kemo, who was Pegasus's, and later the Big Five's, henchman, who was recognizable because he had a hairstyle just like Yami's friend Tristan Taylor, could testify to something like that himself. One day he had challenged who he thought was Yugi to a fight, only to discover the shock of his life.

Yami looked…like Yugi…but not exactly like him...

His features were sharper, more defined. His body was leaner, a little taller but not much, yet at the same time, somewhat muscled. His hair was wilder, his golden bangs like lightening. His scarlet eyes held hypnotic warmth in them…

"You're not Yugi," said Kemo.

"No, Kemo. Call me…Yami."

Kemo was in shock. Yugi's voice did not sound like _that_.

Then Yami simply whirligig kicked him all the way to a clump of trees, where he landed on his back.

Finally, Yami then walked up to him.

"You're an amateur compared to one who's played for centuries," said Yami, his tone all calm and cool.

Kemo was in shock. He looked up at Yami, who smirked down at him.

"You've lived for centuries? What kind of creature are you?" he asked.

Yami simply replied, "I am a creature that man has seen before. I am a man that baffles even the wisest of men. Some have sighed to name me lover. Most call me an immortal. Moreover, some call me a James Bond. Even though I am not a secret agent, I do remind a person of one. I've been called many things through the ages…Pharaoh and Yu-Gi-Oh, especially.

"Finally, I am called…Yami."

Kemo was puzzled. The…man who looked like Yugi Moto…called himself Yami?

It did not make any sense. However, some other things did…

The way Yami carried himself, not a care in the world…it was like he was calm and cool all the time…

The way he spoke…it was like all the kings in the world stopped the wars with each other just to hear him speak…

Moreover and yet importantly, there was…that glowing symbol on his forehead…that looked like a third eye.

It was night now. Kemo lay on the grass, wincing in pain. However, his mind was still at work.

The person that called himself Yami…had beaten him…and not in a duel, either, but in a fistfight.

Yami, of course, was walking home. He was smirking to himself.

_Wait until the guys at school hear about this tomorrow, _he thought. The thought made his smirk widen.

_Twenty years now  
Where'd they go?  
Twenty years  
I don't know  
I sit and I wonder sometimes  
Where they've gone_

_And sometimes late at night  
When I'm bathed in the firelight  
The moon comes callin' a ghostly white  
And I recall  
I recall_

_Like a rock, standin' arrow straight  
Like a rock, chargin' from the gate  
Like a rock, carryin' the weight  
Like a rock_

_Like a rock, the sun upon my skin  
Like a rock, hard against the wind  
Like a rock, I see myself again  
Like a rock_

As Yami went on his way, the smile was still on his normally serious face. He was thinking of the song "Like a Rock" by Bob Seger.

His smile deepened as the song played in his head. Those girls had picked the right song to describe him.

_I am like a rock, _he thought.

He gave power to the powerless, help to the helpless, and disaster to those who deserved it…

Yami was like a rock…and a cowboy, riding on a golden horse into a town from the Old West, a black cowboy hat on his head, black boots on his feet and a golden sheriff's star pinned to his right breast pocket on his black shirt.

Yami smiled at the mental images those thoughts brought up. He thought of the TV show Walker Texas Ranger and the main character Cordell Walker, played by Chuck Norris. It was one of his favorite shows. He often got inspiration from both the episodes and Walker's karate moves used to beat up the bad guys (normally drug dealers and such).

Yami knew that just as James Dean was the "Rebel Without a Cause", so he was like a rock – standing straight as an arrow, stopping the bad guys, and of course, also being like Jack Bauer, played by Kiefer Sutherland on the TV show "24".

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I think Yami is quite a bit like Cordell Walker from Walker Texas Ranger, James Dean from Rebel Without a Cause (may he rest in peace), and Jack Bauer from 24. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
